Pinkie Pie Discovers Coffee
Pinkie Pie Discovers Coffee is a one-shot written by Soothing Stone. It involves Pinkie Pie discovering coffee for the first time.__TOC__ Style The story is written in the third-person from Mr. Cake’s perspective. At one point in the story the story switches to Twilight's perspective temporarily. At another point a single paragraph is dedicated to Pinkie Pie’s thoughts. Summary The story begins with the Cakes coming home from a baking competition. They find Pinkie Pie has once again successfully completed her babysitting duties, so they pay her fee. Pinkie Pie then sets off for Twilight’s house so she can participate in another one of her experiments. Mr. and Mrs. Cake have saved up enough money to begin selling more products in their store. After searching through a catalog of different market brands, they decide to be the first business in Ponyville to carry the immensely successful “Starbits” coffee brand in their store. Over in Twilight’s basement, Twilight has built a gigantic machine that changes a pony’s mane color permanently. She successfully tests it out on Pinkie Pie by changing her mane color from pink to dark blue with a devastating laser beam. Pinkie Pie then asks Twilight to revert her hair color to normal since she preferred it to be pink. The next day, Mr. and Mrs. Cake have received their new trademark “Starbits” coffee machine and have set up the sign advertising their new product up front. Twilight and Pinkie Pie then come trotting down the street covered in smiles and ash. Apparently the machine had overheated whilst making its second laser blast to restore Pinkie Pie’s mane, and so Twilight had to use three fire extinguishers to keep it going. Luckily the only casualty had been one of Twilight’s books on the wicked experiments of an evil mad-scientist. Twilight then notices the new sign stating that the cakes are now selling coffee. Pinkie Pie, not understanding what coffee is, has Mr. Cake explain it to her. Mr. Cake suddenly comes upon the idea that if Pinkie Pie consumes the heavily caffeinated beverage, catastrophic events will ensue. Mrs. Cake seemingly has the same thought on her mind. Pinkie Pie naturally then asks if she may have a cup. Mr. and Mrs. Cake, knowing all too well that it was going to come to this, succumb to her request and proceed to make her a cup of chocolate frappe, all the while with thought of doom and destruction on their mind. They serve Pinkie Pie her drink and then back off to enjoy what they believe to be the end of their lives as they know it. During the entire process, Twilight notices the Cake’s uneasiness. But does not comprehend what is the big deal with giving Pinkie Pie a cup of coffee. Pinkie Pie is simply excited to taste her first cup of coffee ever, and swiftly gulps down a large portion of her drink. The Cakes dive for cover under the counter, but to their surprise no apocalyptic events transpired. They hastily ask Pinkie Pie if she feels any different to which she replies: "A little. My stomach feels like it's got a bunch of ants crawling all around, and they're the most hyper ants I met! But that's it." Pinkie Pie is happy to find the drink so yummy and the Cakes are happy that Pinkie Pie didn’t explode. However, the next moment, Twilight asks for a taste of the drink. Upon taking a sip, she suddenly goes into a hyper-active rampage. She tackles the Cakes to the ground, dances on a table, jumps out a closed window, and happily exclaims how coffee will help her triumph over her studies among other things. Mr. Cakes shoots Twilight in the neck with a tranquilizer dart. He then shoots her again in the stomach when the first one fails to knock her out. Twilight later wakes up in her bedroom next to a beaming Pinkie Pie. After Pinkie Pie describes what happened to Twilight she also tells her that “Cakes want her to pay for a new window, a new Starbits sign, and never to buy coffee from them again but that she already paid for everything!" When Twilight asks Pinkie Pie why she would so such a thing, it seems that Pinkie Pie was so amazed that Twilight could be more energetic than her and so decided that she is going to teach Twilight self control so that she may have a friend who is just as lively to play with. She then drops an extra-large cup of frappe in Twilight’s lap. Ponyville Discovers Coffee Ponyville Discovers Coffee is a series of one-shots written by Soothing Stone as a sequel to Pinkie Pie Discovers Coffee. Each chapter focuses on a different character and how the coffee affects him or her. The story is cancelled as of August 31, 2012. Summary The first chapter focuses on Big Macintosh. After finishing his repairs of Sugarcube Corner following the events of the previous story, Big Mac gets offered a cup of coffee. The iced latte Big Mac chooses increases his awareness of the world around him while simultaneously making him paranoid. The result is Big Mac confessing his love to Fluttershy. The second chapter shifts the focus to Derpy. Taking Dinky with her to Sugarcube Corner, Derpy sees Twilight who is being taught by Pinkie how to better handle caffeine. After drinking coffee, Derpy gains the ability to make bubbles which turn into muffins when popped. She and Dinky then create a business that sells muffins on weekends. The third chapter is about Rainbow Dash. It starts with Rainbow Dash practicing to become a Wonderbolt with the help of Fluttershy. After Rainbow beat one of Spitfire's records, the two decide to celebrate at Sugarcube Corner and then order coffee from Pinkie Pie. While Fluttershy seems to dislike it, Rainbow Dash quickly develops a taste for it. Going out to fly, she discovers that coffee increases her speed. However, she is unable to stop until a sleeping pill Pinkie put in the coffee takes effect. However, due to injuries she sustained, Rainbow Dash has to miss the tryouts. The fourth and final chapter centers around the effects of caffeine on Sweetie Belle. Unlike in other chapters though, the narrative is from another character's perspective who in this case is Rarity. Working on a dress for Photo Finish, Rarity is shocked to realize that she is late for picking up Sweetie Belle from school. As a form of apology, she takes Sweetie to Sugarcube Corner where the little filly orders a coffee. The result is a magical charge as Sweetie Belle releases a vast amount of magic. After ending the ensuing chaos, Rarity gives Photo Finish the completed dresses which had been changed by Sweetie Belle's magic. References External Link *Author's FIMFiction account *Author's deviantART account Category:Fan fiction